Routier
Routier'Routier' (露蝶, Japanese: Rūtie, Chinese Pinyin: Ludie) is a member of the Miao Family and the Deputy Leader of Fairy Tale´s 4th Subdivision. Manga After Tsukune and the others defeated Raika and continued on their way to save Moka they entered a room with multiple doors; as a method of choosing a path Fang Fang Huang threw some coins to the floor to see which one is safer. As the others continued on the path that Fang Fang predicted it was the safer (although it was full of deadly traps), he stayed behind, knowing that someone was following them and to Fang Fang's surprise that it was a girl: Routier. She attacked Fang Fang, but as he knew she was there as the fortune said there was terrible luck behind them he evaded the attack and said he was the next leader of the Huang Family and that he would be her opponent. She was relieved and happy that he would be her opponent stating that she loves teasing weak people and that he looked the weakest of all. She then created a sound barrier that won´t let any sound to be heard and pulled out a chainsaw and revealed herself to be Fairy Tale's 4th Subdivision leader, she then proceeded to attack Fang Fang, and then asked if she could make him hurt more while blushing which could mean that she could be a sadist. Then she insulted Fang Fang by saying he had the eyes of loser and afterwards she licked him and said she couldn´t believe that he was the boss of her rival family, revealing that she is a member of the Miao Family and then cut into his shoulder with excitement, to the point of screaming of pleasure while cutting him. Luckily, Yukari Sendostopped her from killing Fang Fang by sending a barrage of tarot cards to knock her off-balance. Routier became enraged, growing two horns from her head, although her true Yokai form remained unrevealed. She charged with her chainsaw towards Yukari but was blocked by Fang Fang's coin sword, who then inflicted a powerful elbow blow named "Senzan Touchuu"(Mountain Piercing Elbow Blow) that sent her flying back, unconscious. She later appeared in the arms of the leader of the Miao Family, Xia-Long Miao, and watched him fight against Fang Fang with sadistic pleasure. fanon universe sometime after the fairytale buisness, she was assulted by shen in the woods. she countered with her chainsaw, and fought him for 5 hours. eventually they were unnable to continue fighting, and began to just talk. somehow they became friends and eventually started dateing. Appearance Routier is a young looking girl, whose height is similar to Fang Fang's, with short hair with a ribbon on each side of it. She´s seen wearing a sailor fuku like dotted dress. Personality At first she seems to have a serious attitude towards her opponents, but then she shows a sadistic attitude as shown when she was cutting into Fang Fang with her chainsaw blushing while doing it and even screaming in pleasure,so she is the contrary of Ruby, a sadist. she is shown to care deeply for Shen metaru though. also, she doesn't seem to be bothered by shen being in more than one relationship. Abilities Like the other Fairy Tale Deputy Subdivision Leaders, Routier is an individual possessed of tremendous strength, speed, and power, which was potent enough that Fang-Fang noted that she was as powerful as Kokoa Shuzen, the youngest Vampire in the Shuzen family. In addition to her natural abilities, she is a very skilled and knowledgable practitioner of hand-to-hand combat, especially in the context of bladed weapons, such as knives and even a chainsaw, which she used in her initial assault against Fang-Fang. Despite these traits, however, she was ultimately no match for her opponent, who exploited her moment of inadequate awareness when she attempted to attack Yukari Sendou; Fang-Fang incapacitated and bested her with a full-power application of a signature technique gallery Wtf.png|with her chainsaw wtf2.PNG wtf3.PNG wtf4.PNG Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Yokai Students Category:unknown monster typse